


Lost

by kuroNoneko



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Use of leash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 20:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5347310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroNoneko/pseuds/kuroNoneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew is lost in the woods and is found by Ivan who is from a small village. Ivan is looking for a mate and Matthew fits the bill. Smut follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me practicing my smut writing, I'm fairly new to it so if you any any advice or constructive criticism please share. I have an idea for (possible) next chapter so if you want, let me know.  
> And please be nice  
> ...  
> Keep in mind that this started when I was writing my novel for Nano and it was originally going to be bestiality with Ivan as a werewolf... Both would probably send me to hell.

Stumbling over fallen branches, Matthew mumbled under his breath several curse words for his brother, Alfred. Matthew stopped walking and looked up to estimate what time it was. Unfortunately, the sky was covered in misty clouds preventing Matthew from figuring out the time. He sighed before pulling out his compass, he stared at it a moment before noticing that the needle hadn’t moved. 

“Oh for-” He whined as he turned around slowly while the needle remained pointing in its stuck direction. It was broken.  
Matthew dropped to his knees and cursed his brother including any offspring that came for his loins. It was just like Alfred to get the cheapest and most fragile thing possible, unless it was something like a video game system. 

He was going to make Alfred pay when he was found. Which would hopefully be soon rather than later. Matthew put the broken compass away and took his backpack off, he sat down and leaned against a tree. He opened his bag and pulled out a baggie of trail mix, and his water bottle to enjoy a quick lunch before he set up camp for that evening.  
Having a few bites, Matthew finished his meal down with a drink of water and then he put it bag in his bag. He took out his little one-man tent and quickly found a spot to put it up. The tent was simple to set up and Matthew had a place to sleep in no time. 

Some of the fallen branches would be good to start a quick fire for when he needed it. But for now, Matthew took out his food bag and made sure that all of his food was in the bag, he tied it up in a tree a few meters away.  
The trees around him whispered their secrets and Matthew smiled and he listened, the wind dancing while carrying their voices was beautiful and was like a lullaby to Matthew. Before He could doze off, Matthew went into his tent and laid out his sleeping bag that he crawled into and fell asleep very quickly.  
~  
A snap branch woke Matthew up who reached into his bag and pulled out a switch blade. He waited inside his tent silently as he held onto the blade tightly. Whatever had snapped the branch started to move the other direction so Matthew quickly peeked out to see a deer.

He smiled, as the animal walked away. Matthew watched it for a few more minutes as it continued to graze, it was a nice thing to see and Matthew wished that he had his camera with him. 

The scene was violently disturbed when something jumped out of the bushes. It appeared to be a man. But the man wore unusual animal skins with colourful beads. Matthew watched in horror as the man, grabbed the deer which struggled, as he snapped its neck.

Matthew held the blade in front of him while the man turned to look at him.

“Who are you?” The man asked in a foreign langue.

Staring into the man’s eyes, Matthew was shocked to see such a familiar colour. Purple eyes started at Matthew in wonder. 

“Pardon?” Matthew asked when he return to the present moment. Matthew noted the male had a large nose and scratches over his face, like he often fought something with claws.

“Are you lost?” The male asked stepping forward to Matthew.  
Matthew scrunched back in his tent as he didn’t understand what was said. 

Their was a low animalistic growling coming from behind Matthew. ‘Oh please for the love of all that is maple why?’

Then Matthew heard two sets of growling, and he saw the outline of a small animal, a wolverine perhaps, Matthew was unsure, but he saw as the other male hunched over and holding onto what appeared to be a knife. Matthew snuck out of the tent to see the other throw the wolverine against a tree breaking its spine. The animal twitched in pain and the man quickly went to its side and snapped its neck with his hands.

The twitching immediately stopped moving, it was dead. The man then turned to Matthew, who stood up onto his feet and stepped back. He held the knife out in defense where the other looked at him. He took a step forward while Matthew stepped back.

“Get away! I’ll – ah!” Matthew slipped on a wet rock and fell backwards hitting his head hard. The impact caused Matthew to see a flash of light as he grabbed his head and felt back tears. It hurt!  
~  
“Ow.” Matthew mumbled and opened his eyes to be blinded by flames. He blinked a few times to get his eyes adjust to it. He was on the ground wrapped tightly in furs. He frowned and rocked back and forth a few times to loosen the furs. Once he was free he stood up and looked around to see that he was in a tent made from animal skins. The fire was in the center of the tent and one the ground on the other side was Matthew’s bag and tent that was ripped.

He quickly went and opened his bag to see what was in it, nothing had been removed it looked like. Matthew was about to put it on to run when the door flap was open and the man walked in, carrying meat. 

Matthew stepped back while he watched the other looked at him a moment and pointed back to the ‘bed’.

“No, I need to find the town. Can you tell me where it is?” Matthew asked.

“What?” The man asked as he squatted by the fire and quickly warmed his hands, the meat still in a hand dripping blood. The droplets sizzled in the flames and Matthew bit his lip to prevent him from swearing.

He started to walk out when the other growled at him. “What? I’m leaving!” Matthew said as he continued to leave.

The man growled louder and quickly got up and reached out to grab onto Matthew to pull him back. 

Matthew flung back and landed on his back and rolled over, his arm now bruised and his bag ripped open. One water bottle burst open and soaked Matthew’s back and side. 

“Damn it!” Matthew groaned as he quickly stood up, everything falling out of his bag. “Thank you so much for that.” He grumbled sarcastically, knowing that the other had no idea what he was saying. He took off his bag and started to put things back into it, the zipper wasn’t broken thankfully so that wasn’t a problem.

“must eat.” The male said, while Matthew glared at him a moment before returning to his things.

Just as he zipped the bag back up, the zipper broke off halfway, things would fall out no matter what. Things just couldn’t get any worse could they?

Matthew dropped his back and started to walk out, only to be blocked by the other. “I want to leave.”

The man said nothing and whenever Matthew tried to step around him, the man moved to block him. It didn’t help that even through Matthew tall, he was still completely drawerfed by the other.

“Move!”

The man pointed to the bed and Matthew shook his head. With a sigh, Matthew was quickly thrown over the others shoulder and carried back to the bed and dropped. The furs soften his landing. Matthew looked at the other who then squatted before him and held out the meat for Matthew to take.

The man pointed at the piece of food and then to his mouth and emphasized on the food in hand.

“If I eat it, can I leave?” Matthew tried to reason, before realizing that the other was either mute or didn’t understand what he was saying so saw to point in speaking.

Matthew gave up and took the meat and took a small bite, earning a smile from the other. He kept eating, now feeling hungry and finished it. 

Once finished, the man patted Matthew’s head.

Crossing his arms and pouting, Matthew rolled his eyes and waited while the other reached to grab the blanket. Taking the opportunity, Matthew shoved the man over and ran out.  
~  
Momentarily blinded by the sun, Matthew saw blue sky and other people wearing animal skins and tending to their own business. 

Hearing growling behind him, Matthew started to fun but was tackled to the ground from behind. Landing with a large amount of weight on his back, he yelled. Those around them looked and circled around Matthew and the man. It was mainly males but there were a few females. Matthew struggled but was pulled back by hid hair. His face was slammed into the ground, he was thankful that the ground was grass and soft\, but his glasses snapped in half and fell off his face.

He was held down by a hand on the back of his neck and Matthew stayed still, remembered the sound of the wolverine hitting the tree and being broken. His knuckles were white as his fingers dug into the ground as if to hide underground.

The man growled above him and he was shook a few times as if being told no.

Matthew had to calm down his breathing before he started to hyperventilate from fear.

A moment later, the hand on his neck was moved and an arm wrapped under his waist and he was pulled up. The man held him while he kicked and screeched.

“Let go! Someone help!” He cried as he was carried back into the tent and carried to the side so the man could grab what appeared to be rope. Seeing it, Matthew started to squirmed but was promptly winded by being jerked up.

He was then carried to the back of the room farther away from the blankets where it appeared to be stone and dropped.

Yep, it was stone.

Before Matthew could do anything he was turned onto his back and straddled by the man who tied the rope around his neck. It was loss enough to not choke him, but he wouldn’t be able to get it off and as he reached for it, the man grabbed his hand and with one hand held together. 

Matthew growled back at the man who tied them together before the rope connected to his neck was pulled, effectively choking him and getting the desired effect. 

Shutting his mouth, Matthew glared at the man who held the other end of the new leash. 

“Really?” Matthew moaned, “I am just wanting to go home!” 

The man pointed to himself and spoke, Ivan, where it sounded more like E-von.

“Ivan?” Matthew repeated, oh his name is Ivan.

Ivan then pointed to Matthew who said, “Matthew.” 

Matthew had to correct Ivan a few times on his name but quickly gave up; and settled on ‘Matvei.’

“Ah, Matvei ummm….” Ivan took a moment to think of the word, “pet.”

Matthew shook his head, “No, not pet.”

Ivan frowned and said it again, more sure of himself. He smiled before Matthew could argue further and pulled the leash. Matthew choked slightly before standing up. He was lead out of the tent, and no one seemed to think it was odd to see Matthew lead on a leash like an animal while his hands were tied.

He was taken out of the village and lead to a small river. Matthew could already tell that he was about to freeze. The water had a shallow area by the edge where Ivan led Matthew to. Ivan pointed to Matthew then to the water, “bath.”

Matthew rose his hands to show them still tied, how was he supposed to have a bath if he was tied up. 

Ivan looked and realized the same thing. He shrugged and grabbed Matthew’s hair a little in warning. Matthew stayed still and his hands were promptly untied but the leash remained. Matthew stepped towards the water and turned to look at Ivan who sighed and looked away.

Matthew quickly stripped out of his clothes and stepped into the water. It was cold!

Ivan was doing his best to be patient but he struggled with instinct and common sense, he kept his pet close only giving enough freedom to the other to show trust. 

He peeked, he saw Matthew’s back. There was a large bruise and a few small new cuts, it had to have been when he threw him and the bag opened. With silent steps, Ivan approached Matthew and cupped his hands under the water. He silently poured it over the boys head, startling him.

“Eek!”

Matthew jumped to the side as he turned to see Ivan laughing at him.

“So easily scared you are.” Ivan said in his language, leaving Matthew to try and interpret what was said.

“That was mean.” He whined as he covered himself with his arms. Ivan laughed and gently pulled Matthew who leaned back to make things harder.

Ivan growled calmly in warning and pulled a little harder, before harshly pulling Matthew into his arms.

Matthew flung onto Ivan’s knee which dug into his stomach and before he could scramble back, he was held and his ass was slapped.

“Ouch!”

Ivan spanked the other and tugged on Matthews’s hair, and did so again, to punish the bad behaviour. Matthew quickly stilled and felt Ivan lay his hand on his butt tapping his fingers as if in wait.

A moment passed before, Ivan moved his hand away and cupped some water to pour over the boys spin. Matthew tensed due to the cold water and felt Ivan’s hand washing him while messaging his back.

Once Ivan was done he brought Matthew against his chest and preceded to wash Matthew’s front who protested.

Ivan growled and leaned in close to Matthew’s ear. He warned him to stop, and Matthew obeyed. Ivan smiled, glad for the progress. 

Matthew was held half in the water and half out while Ivan continued to wash him and then felt Ivan’s hand on his hip and he blushed as he was cleaned in his vital regions. He tried telling Ivan that he could do it himself but Ivan growled at him. 

Matthew was tired of being thrown and dropped so he stilled.

He felt himself being brought to attention and he grumbled under his breath.

Ivan was glad to feel the others penis rise to his touch. He moved away teasingly to wash the other hip and ass before he pulled Matthew out of the water.

Matthew placed his feet down on the ground and Ivan grabbed the rope to tie Matthew’s hand once again.

“Please no.” Matthew said as he moved his hands away and apart. Ivan quickly grabbed his hair and before he could pull, Matthew held his hands together, with the words ‘I’ll be good.’ which made no sense to Ivan.

Ivan smiled and helped his pet to get dressed and lead him back shirtless. After all, he had tied Matthew’s hand together and didn’t want to un-tie them to re-tie them again. He smirked as Matthew kept his hands close to his chest.

Ivan wanted his pet to be cold, and in need of warmth, which he would provide. Punish the bad behaviour and reward the good.

Matthew shivered as it was later on in the day and it was getting windy. The water on his skin made it even colder for him as he was lead back to the tent and followed Ivan inside. 

Matthew wanted to cry when he saw that the fire had gone out in their absence.

Ivan led Matthew to the back of the tent where he tied his end of the leash to a pole. He turned to Matthew and pointed to the ground.

Matthew tilted his head not understanding, so Ivan carefully placed his hands on his shoulder and gently pushed down. Matthew quickly sat on his knees with little protest. Ivan needed to grab something from his sister so he indicated for Matthew to stay put before he left.

Matthew was left alone and shivered, his pants were now soaked and he could tell that if he didn’t heat up soon, he would freeze to death. He didn’t dare risk trying to escape, too many people around so he tried to reach for a blanket. He couldn’t quite reach but he switched and used his foot to drag the blanket closer and once he was able to, he laid down shivering.

Ivan returned to his pet and saw that he had managed to get his blanket, Ivan frowned, he needed him to relay on him alone. Ivan quickly set his things down and added in the herb to his pet’s meal and re-set the fire to cook it.

He then went and pulled the blanket away from Matthew who woke up protesting.

“I’m cold and wet!”

Ivan made sure that Matthew couldn’t get the blanket back before he checked on the food and brought it over. He tore off a piece and took a bit before repeated the process for Matthew.

The meat was cooked and smelt really good and tempting. Matthew watched Ivan take some, then hold it out for him.

Matthew reached out to take some but Ivan moved away and shook his head. Matthew frowned, “really?”

Ivan held it back for Matthew who sighed and opened his mouth for Ivan to place the meat in his mouth. Ivan did so and the meat was the prefect temperature and tasted good on his empty stomach. Ivan continued to feed hi pet till it was gone, then he had his.

Matthew didn’t feel any of the flames heat, it was too small and asked Ivan to let him get closer. Ivan shook his head, he wanted something first. Matthew refused and turned away.

Ivan smiled knowing that the aphrodisiac would take a few minutes but it was a very potent mixture, so he moved and removed his shirt. He laid down on his blanket and smirked as he felt his pet’s eyes on him.

Matthew started at Ivan’s body, it was attractive. A six-pack covered in a few scars of hard work and strength. He then shivered and silently cursed Ivan before he felt his crotch start to harden slightly. He looked down to see that he was aroused and he swore. 

Ivan hurt his pet and figured that they had taken affect. He waited for a while longer.

Matthew tried to rub himself but the rope was making that difficult. He gave up and felt ivan staring at him. He peeked and saw that Ivan was also hard. Oh boy… Matthew thought to himself as he looked away and shivered.

Ivan gave up. He could no longer be patient, he was of age to select a mate, and none had interested him like this boy did before him. Ivan got up and walked over to his pet and wrapped his arms around the boy who leaned into his chest for warmth.

Ivan lowered his hand to softly rub the boy who whined at being touched and restricted from the touch. 

Matthew let out a quite moan, damn-it, he needed it. He looked back at Ivan blushing and whined. 

Ivan smiled and kissed his forehead for a second before untying the leash and removing it from Matthew’s neck. He was glad to see the boy smile and he picked the boy up who only grunted in surprise. He carried the boy over to the bed and laid him down and got on top of him. He kissed the boy who turned away and Ivan growled while grabbing his chin to pull him back. He tasted maple on his lips and use his hands to explore the others body once again.

Matthew tried to refuse the kiss but soon gave in as he body was warmed by Ivan’s hands. He felt Ivan deepening the kiss and exploring his mouth when he had the opportunity. Matthew gave in and let Ivan touch him. Matthew broke off the kiss and moaned loudly when Ivan moved to kiss his cheeks and along his neck.  
Ivan then grabbed Matthew’s tied wrists and pulled them above his head and moved back to pull himself out of his pants. He moved off of Matthew and helped him up before gently guiding the boy to his erect dick.

Matthew’s eyes widened at Ivan’s size. It was huge. 

Ivan pushed Matthew down by his head a bit and Matthew moved. He glared at Ivan a moment. Ivan growled impatiently and stood up. He quickly twisted his fingers in the boy’s hair and held himself while he pushed his way into the boy’s mouth.

Matthew gagged at the feeling of Ivan’s cock in his mouth. Eyes tearing at the feeling, Matthew was pulled back and pushed back to take most of it. Ivan fucked his mouth for a bit before feeling his self-bursting down his pet’s throat. He pulled out, some of the remaining semen spurt out onto the boys lip connecting the two.

Matthew choked and gagged and before he could spit it out, Ivan tilted his head back and forced his mouth closed. Ivan squatted and used a finger to trace down his throat, clearly wanting Matthew to swallow it. 

Ivan waited patiently, thankful that Matthew swallowed it after a moment. Ivan then kissed Matthews lips harshly. 

Removing his fingers for the boys hair, Ivan moved away and replaced his lips with his fingers on Matthew’s lips

Matthew knew where this was going, and he lost all caring as the aphrodisiac was still in effect. He took in Ivan’s fingers quickly and sucked them making sure to coat them in a fair amount of saliva still feeling full in his thought. He could only imagine it going inside him and he tensed at the thought.

Before Matthew could finish his thought, Ivan pulled his fingers out and helped to direct Matthew to his hands and knees. Ivan leaned over the boy both establish dominance and to kiss his shoulder blade as he traced around the boy’s hole and pushed one in. He could feel Matthew tense up at the first bend of his finger and whine in pain quietly.  
Ivan kissed his pets neck in apology and with one hand moved around to fondle the others dick. He gave it a few slow pumps with little hold.

Matthew felt Ivan’s hand on his dick with feathery touches and tried to relax. It felt strange and it hurt as Ivan used his finger to push farther in to his knuckles. Ivan twisted his finger a few time and pulled it half out before going back in a few times before he added in the next finger. Pulling in and pushing in, Matthew adjusted to the invading fingers and started to moan in pleasure rather than pain. The stimulation was heightened tenfold as he started to pant and shake from holding himself up by his elbows.

After a few minutes Ivan pulled his fingers out leaving Matthew to feel how empty he was. He whined and pushed his hips back wanting to be full again. “Ivan, please!”

Ivan had no idea what the words meant, but the tone and way Matthew acted, told him a thousand words. Ivan took himself in his hand and with the other held Matthew’s hip as he lined himself up.

He knew that he was large and wide, but it being his first time, he had no idea how to give pleasure with his cock. He pushed in quickly and without any mercy as Matthew yelped in pain as he felt himself spreading to accommodate the large man inside of him.

“Oh Maple!”

Ivan growled as he only was in about half way, so he pulled out and shoved himself back in, this time he was completely in. He practically purred as he felt the tight hole surrounding him. 

Matthew was in too much pain to cry, and instead he remained still trying to avoid hurting himself as he struggled to adjust to being so open. He could feel a small amount of blood trailing down his leg and he whimpered. When Ivan first entered him, Matthew could feel everything as he lost his virginity. He felt so full when Ivan stopped the first time, he thought that, that was it, Ivan was in him. But then when Ivan had pulled out to force his way in completely, Matthew knew a new kind of painful pleasure. 

He tried to crawl away but Ivan kept pulling him back and growling as he thrusted in and out.

Ivan’s thrusts were deep and animalistic causing Matthew to do nothing but drop and drool in erotic euphoria. Any coherent thought in his mind was chased out as he was stretched beyond his limits by Ivan’s cock inside him. 

Ivan pulled Matthew back up and bit into his neck, drawing a small amount of blood before his sucked the boy’s skin leaving a large love bite. He continued his thrusts as he grabbed his pet’s penis, which now stood up and swung with each thrust, and pumped him. He wanted his Matvei to cum long and hard and to yell in pleasure.

He wanted everyone to know how pleasured both he and his pet were in the morning. 

Matthew soon cam, shooting a burst of semen across the blanket. 

Ivan slowed as he noticed how exhausted his Matvey was. He laid him back down and sat down in-between the others legs and wrapped them around his waist. He slipped back in and used his arms to move Matthew while he returned to his quick and erratic thrust. 

He panted heavily as he saw Matthew clinging onto the fur beneath him as he was used. Ivan placed a hand on Matthew’s stomach and pushed down slightly and could a slight bulge that moved with his thrusts.

Ivan was thrilled to have found his Matvey to be his mate. He and the others believed in having only one mate, unless they die. Ivan had worried as he never felt a connection to any of the others. He had started to believe that he would life alone and then he found him.

He thrust in and felt himself coming inside the boy deeply. He continued to thrust in slower than and not as deep as he expelled the last bit of semen. When he finished and pulled out, he watched Matthew’s stretched asshole overflowing with his essence as it trailed out mixing with a small trail of blood.

Matthew shook from the aftereffects of their sex. He was covered in sweat and the room smelt of their intimate activates. 

Ivan moved over to the side, kissed his check, with the word, “mine,” and wrapped his arms around Matthew who fell asleep right away. Ivan laid there for a bit as he used his fingers to brush the boy’s blonde hair. He was attracted to the smaller male in his arms, his features were soft and inviting and his voice had cast a spell on Ivan.

Ivan would never let go of his pet.


End file.
